


the beautiful lannister.

by lannistering



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannistering/pseuds/lannistering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena/Nikolaj unmarried AU for yescon kink meme on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beautiful lannister.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houselannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselannister/gifts).



“There’s the beautiful Lannister.”

Mark sat between them but they shared a glance all the same, Nikolaj hadn’t expected her to be quite so…forward. Especially on the recorded commentary. But she looks rather pleased with herself and he felt his smile growing in response, so stunned he hadn’t even gotten a string of words out before Lena continues, “And the drag queen.”

Afterwards in the parking lot he brushs past her fiddling with her keys, seemingly on the way to his own car. “That was – “ risky, he’d wanted to say, but ended up walking backwards with a tilt of his head instead. “You’re welcome!” Lena half-shouts it to him because of the distance, shaking her head when she goes back to trying to distinguish one key from the others.

Neither of them could much hide the grins.

\------

He’s almost /too/ beautiful like this, she thinks, when he’s standing with her ankle thrown over his shoulder and his cock balls-deep inside her. Her moan is uninhibited because the sweat drops freely from his skin now; they’ve been at this awhile. Minutes, hours, Lena can’t keep track any longer and she can’t be bothered to spare a glance at the clock. She clenches around him, wants to hear his moans match hers, and she gets more than she was asking for.

Nik flips her over in one smooth motion, digging into that place that has her clenching at the sheets for dear life. “Oh Christ,” she barely gets out before she sees the white blotches in the corners of her eyes and is bucking against him.

Three thrusts later and he’s spent, collapsing atop her so that Lena’s painfully aware of how their heaving breaths match. “People might consider this vain,” she mumbles with a half-smirk while her fingers dawdle at the ends of his slick hair. “Is that the worst thing they’ve said?” His reply has so much hidden wisdom Lena ends up laughing, but by then his head’s lost between her legs again.


End file.
